Counting Sheep Clouds
by GiniBergh
Summary: Niflheim-ből felküldenek egy lényt,hogy beszélgessen el az Avengers társulat fejével,mert túl sok lélek özönlik be a kapun. A lényből lány lesz,aki eléggé szabad szelleműen intézi el a dolgot.. - filmből,mitológiából lett ellesve 1-2 dolog,de sok a saját elképzelés.


Mi nem teremtünk,mi temetünk. Végső nyughely, bolyongás vár itt rád. Nagyon mélyen és mégis a legmagasabban, a világ tetején. A nap minden percében várjuk a nyugodni térőket, a szüntelenül álmosakat, a sebzetteket, hősöket és bukottakat, győzteseket, veszteseket, királyokat, szolgákat…várunk téged is. Hogyha eljön a vég a számodra, amikor még a barátok a kezed szorítják, mi már a kapunkat nyitjuk, s végső vánkost készítünk neked idefent…

Niflheim

- Odafent szüntelenül folyik a harc. – jegyeztem meg kelletlenül.

- Nem győzöm csodálkozni a tisztánlátásodon. – állt mellettem, legkedvesebb „vánkoskészítőm".

- Így megint sokan fognak jönni.

- És tisztában vagy a tér és az idő végtelenségével is. – a karjait összefonta a dereka mögött. Kihúzta magát, mintha így többet láthatna az alant dúló csatából. A köd gyengéden körülölelt minket, az érkezők akár a kaput is eltéveszthették volna, hogyha nem várjuk őket. Csak bolyonganának, falba vernék a fejüket.. Ezen kellemetlen gondolatra most is felfelé íveltek az ajkaim. Pedig már régi vicc volt ez. Olyan több évszázados. Volt egy idő, amikor aláhullottak az ide érkezők, de azt sem tekintettük a legmegfelelőbb módnak, ezért tereltünk minden lelket a kapu elé. És a falakról még nem is beszéltem. Aki átlépett a kapun, az már ismerősként fogadta a ködöt. Egyszerűen az otthonává vált és már ráérzett arra, hogy merre kell haladni,hova kell lépnie … és már nem félt. Akik nem tudtak a haláluk gondolatával megbarátkozni,azok be sem juthattak. Adr szerint tanítanunk kellene az ilyen érkezőket, megnyugtatni őket. Persze, örülj neki, hogy megérkeztél a végső állomásra. Ha azt hitted, hogy amikor örök álomba merültél, meghaltál és a szenvedéseid véget értek… hogy mindaz jelentette a véget, akkor nagyon meglepődhetsz, hogy nem. Persze, a legtöbb harcos erre fel volt készülve, vagyis azt hiszem mindannyian. De ilyenek ám az élők. Hiába tudják,hogy vár még rájuk valami, amikor megérkeznek arra a helyre akkor hirtelen bekattannak.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet. – szólalt meg mellettem Adr. Nem tekintett rám, csak fagyosan meredt előre. Ámbár itt jéghideg volt, másképp nem is tekinthetett volna. De ez most másmilyen volt. Olyan alkalmak egyike, amikor megfedett. Ha megmozdult volna, s valamilyen mozdulattal is jelzett volna nekem, akkor biztosan az orromra koppintott volna. – Fiatal vagy még. – tette még hozzá, amitől tudta, hogy képes vagyok pillanatok alatt felhúzni magam.

- Egy kortalan világban? – csettintettem a nyelvemmel is becsmérlően. Nem vágott vissza semmit.

Azt szokták mondani,hogy a bajt előre látni lehet. Hogy valami változni fog. Nehezemre esne ezt hinni. Évszázadok telnek el idebent, s odafent is. A sors szomorú fintora az – ha szabad így kifejeznem magam – hogyha az összes világ elpusztulna, mi akkor is itt lennénk és őriznénk a kaput, s révednénk a ködön túlra. Lehet akkor már nem látnánk vagy hallanánk semmit, de bizonyosan itt lennénk. Adr szavai máris az elmémbe tódultak : ha minden világ, összes élőlénye elpusztulna, akkor mi megfulladnánk a ködtől.

De lehetséges ez? Megráztam a fejem. Amúgy sem következhet be ilyen vég, hiszen emberek mindig születnek, növekednek, küzdenek az élettel, hogy mi tárt karokkal fogadjuk őket. S amikor átlépnek ezen a kapun – kis iróniával a mennyek kapujához hasonlíthatnám, a midgardiak hite szerint is létezik ez a kapu, belülről lágy muzsika szól, fehér ruhába öltözött virgonc angyalkák, kipirult arccal, lanttal a kezükben, mosolyogva várják a jöttük… majd bent rájuk is hófehér talpig érő ruhát húznak – akkor mi bevezetjük őket az örök nyugalomba, a ködbe. S csodálkozva tekintenek önmagukra, testük elhalványul és összefonódik ezzel a szürkés-fehéres habbal. Értitek miről beszélek?

A napok teltek, változatlan napok s én örültem ennek. Adr-al folytattuk a diskurzust a világok sorsáról, a ködről, a csatákról, majd tényleg bekövetkezett a változás. A látásom gyengülni kezdett. Nagy feladat volt rám bízva : én láttam csak mennyien érkeznek pontosan, hogy betegek voltak, sérültek, csatában estek –e el és mennyi idősen. Adr szerint a köd lett sűrűbb, hisz előre jelezte a gyakori csatákat és ha túl sokszor van túl nagy létszámú csata.. akkor sokan fognak elesni. Kuncogtam volna magamban gyenge szóviccemen, de a helyzet túl komoly volt ehhez. Adr már megjegyezte : ide nem illő lennék az istenek szerint, hogyha mindannyian ismernék a gondolataim. Hiszen mi nyugtattunk, vigasztaltunk, átöleltünk, befogadtunk… de nem szórakoztattunk. Szemernyit sem.

- Lehetnél te a hírnök. – köhécselte. Már nem tudtam én sem,hogy ezt amiatt teszi, mert ő is érzi az érzékei romlását vagy mert ezt most nem merte konkrétan elém tárni. Olyan burkolt üzenetnek szánta.

- Mégis miféle hírnök? – váratlanul felé fordultam, mire ő is letekintett rám. Ilyen sem fordult még elő velünk,hogy egyikünk sem figyelte az újonnan érkezőket. – Gyógyító, tanító…? – csattantak a szavaim a gomolygásban. Olyan szürkék voltunk mi is mindketten,mint a köd maga. Testtelenek, s mégis láttuk egymást. Úgy,mintha valaki nem teljesen vakulna meg. mintha még homályosan látná maga előtt az emberi alakot, még körvonalazódna előtte s látná ahogy mozog. Inkább,mintha egy hőérzékelős gépfegyvert tartanál a kezedben. Adr ismerte a gondolataimat.

- Tudod, hogy mennék én helyetted, de fogadnom kell az érkezőket. Egyre többen fognak jönni.

- De ha többen fognak jönni,akkor még inkább szükséged lesz rám. – erősködtem.

- A te érzékeidre most nagyobb szükség van odalent. Beszélj velük.

Hvergelmir

Adr szinte a kútba lökött. A 10 nagy folyónk ered innen és mivel ki a kapun túlra nem mehettem – mondhatnánk csak befelé nyílik – ezért a távozásom és odajutásom reményeink szerint csak a kúton keresztül volt megoldható. Fohászkodtam az istenekhez, hogy erősen tartják a kezükben a lelkem és a jó folyóra bízzanak. Elképzelésem sem volt arról,hogy amikor feljutok ott milyen alakban jelenek majd meg és pontosan mennyi időt töltök majd odalent. A legvégső kérdés pedig az,hogy hogy jutok majd vissza Niflheimbe. Ha más megoldás nem marad, akkor kioltom az életem…

Nem voltam materiális, így nehezen tudnám megfogalmazni nektek a lefelé vezető utam. Sem emberi testem nem volt, még egy kőhöz vagy falevélhez sem tudnám hasonlítani magam. Nem éreztem a hullámokat, hogy a víz hozzámérne. Inkább lehunytam a szemeim és vártam, hogy mikor érkezhetek majd meg. Ráfeküdtem a hullámokra és így is érkeztem meg Midgardba.

Midgard

Az elmúlt évszázadok alatt annyi mindent tanultam meg a világok népeitől. Szórakoztattak is, izgattak is, de egyben közömbös is voltam a dolgaikra, hiszen mégis az alapvető énem az nem emberi volt és nem is isteni. Nem éreztük át a napi 24órát, a munkát, a sportokat vagy a pénz értékét, mint a Föld lakói. De nem is volt isteni erőnk, vagy fegyvereink, pajzsunk. Nem kellett védekeznünk sem más népek térhódításai miatt, nem féltünk senkitől. A halál nekem pedig végülis csak azt jelentette, hogy visszamehetek oda,ahonnan származom.

Mégis oly szórakoztató volt őket látni és annyira változatos életformák voltak, hogy kezdtem megbékélni a gondolattal, hogy le kellett jönnöm hozzájuk. Bíztam benne, hogy testi alkatom, felépítésem majd szimpatikus lesz számukra és egyben fenyegető, utasító is. Hogy nem fognak kételkedni abban, hogy komolyan gondolom amit mondok.. A víz felszínén ringatóztam csukott szemekkel s arra lettem elsőképp figyelmes, hogy kellemes melegség cirógatja az arcomat. A Nap volt az. Amint kinyitottam a szemeimet, máris vissza akartam zárni őket, majd lassan résnyire nyitni, hogy gyönyörködhessek a fénysugárban… végül egyik kezemet az arcom elé tartottam, úgy kukucskáltam ki rá. Másik kezemmel lassan oldalra tapogatóztam, majd amikor éreztem a biztonságos, kemény követ magam alatt, akkor megtámasztottam magam és lassan felültem. Így már könnyebb volt szemügyre venni a világot magam körül.

Egy szökőkútban ücsörögtem. Lassan végigtapogattam a kezeimmel a lábszáraimon, majd hosszan fürkésztem a kinyújtott karjaimat is. Olyan vékonyak voltak és barnák, üdék, élettel telik.. Szinte már az is boldogságot és szórakozást okozott, hogy újabb és újabb szavakkal fejezzem ki a végtagjaim küllemét. Nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy felismerjem : egy hófehér ruha van rajtam. A víz miatt eléggé felcsúszott a combjaimhoz, s szétterült körülöttem a víz felszínén. Csodálattal töltött el ez is… majd a vállaimra leomló hajam… barna, hullámos hajam. Így azt kezdtem el fogdosni, megmarkolni mindkét kezemmel, dörzsölgetni az ujjaim között. Aztán kihúztam magam és a szemeim lehunyva, a nap felé fordítottam az arcomat. Élveztem ahogy a meleg, élettel teli fénysugarak csókolják az arcom, s közben még kezemmel hátrasimítottam a hajamat, majd összefogtam az összes hajam és ujjaim játékával lassan csavargatni kezdtem. Amikor tüdőm már teljesen megtelt oxigénnel, mosolyogva kinyitottam a szemeimet, s pillantásom hirtelen leesett…újfent magamra. S a szám elé kaptam a kezeimet. Női alakot öltöttem.


End file.
